Lonesome cowboy
by strawberriesapples
Summary: [Lucky Luke] A luz do quarto que dava direto para o saloon estava acesa. Quem seria o hóspede misterioso daquele quarto? Inspirada pelo filme de 2009.


Ele estava em Nothing Gulch à caça dos Dalton (para variar) e se hospedou no hotel porque precisava descansar.  
O saloon local estava movimentado e os bebuns, cowboys e outros habitantes da cidade viam o bluesman ensaiar. Ele era um conhecido de Lucky Luke (Luke o ajudou a se livrar de uns baderneiros quando ele era apenas um pé de moça) e disse que tinha algo para ele. Luke disse cordialmente que aquele dia ele não poderia ir vê-lo, mas que ele o faria com prazer no dia seguinte. Calvin (como se chamava o músico) compreendeu e disse a Luke que o esperaria no dia seguinte.  
O músico afinava seu violão e algumas pessoas estavam observando-o.  
Susie era uma das dançarinas do saloon e como todas, tinha várias funções ali. Dançava, servia e até limpava. Aquele era um dia de limpeza. Ela estava varrendo o andar de cima e olhou casualmente pela janela.  
Aquela janela dava direto para um dos quartos do hotel, que ficava praticamente do lado do saloon. A luz daquele quarto estava acesa. Com certeza tinha alguém hospedado lá. Ela ficou observando. Sua curiosidade era maior que seu bom senso naquele momento.  
O hóspede misterioso do tal quarto finalmente se revelou, aparecendo na janela. Ela saiu rapidamente da frente da janela do saloon, mas mesmo com uma olhada rápida, ela pôde ver quem era o hóspede. O chapéu branco, a camisa amarela, o colete preto, o lenço vermelho no pescoço e uma calça jeans clara, com um coldre em volta dos quadris. Lucky Luke, o homem que atirava mais rápido que sua própria sombra era o ocupante daquele quarto. O homem que não tinha medo de ninguém e que tinha posto os Dalton, os bandidos mais procurados do oeste, na prisão várias vezes. E um dos homens mais charmosos que ela já tinha visto.  
Ele deu uma última olhada para o céu (observou ela, ainda mantendo-se escondida) e afastou-se da janela. Sua consciência dizia para ela sair dali, mas ela não conseguia. A curiosidade tinha ganhado da consciência. Além disso, era uma noite quente e entrava uma brisa fresquinha pela janela.  
Ela continuava observando. De repente, ela começou a ouvir notas de blues vindas do andar de baixo. Do outro lado da janela, Lucky Luke tirava seu chapéu e o jogava num cabide. Susie não podia acreditar; ela conseguia ver tudo o que ele fazia no quarto do hotel!  
\- Essa vai pra um camarada que infelizmente não pode estar aqui hoje!  
 _"Jesse James and Cal Jane  
Billy Kid, all the rest  
Supposed to be some bad cats  
Out in the West..."  
_O músico tinha começado a cantar. Ele tinha uma voz agradável. Enquanto isso, do outro lado da janela, Lucky Luke passava a mão pelos cabelos e desamarrava seu lenço.  
 _"But when they dug me  
And my gunslinger ways  
They hung up their guns  
And they jumped into their graves!  
Cause I'm a lonesome cowboy  
Say, I'm a lonesome cowboy..."  
_Um cowboy solitário. Ele havia se auto-intitulado assim e ela pensou que ele só se chamava assim porque queria. Caso contrário, era só ele estalar os dedos que centenas de mulheres cairiam aos seus pés. Ele era um homem muito atraente, em todos os sentidos.  
 _"When I ride with the sun  
The girls who look at my gun  
Say 'He's a lonesome cowboy!'"  
_Ela continuava olhando, hipnotizada, para o quarto do hotel. Ele agora desabotoava a camisa bem devagar; parecia cansado. Ela ouviu mais alguns versos da música e começou a pensar que combinavam muito com o cowboy do outro lado da janela - ela não fazia ideia de que a canção era realmente sobre ele - que terminava de tirar sua camisa bem devagar. Ele tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto. Mas ela não estava prestando muita atenção no rosto dele. Seu peitoral era bem definido, assim como seus braços. Ele era um homem forte e um cowboy, afinal de contas. Susie sentiu mais calor, apesar de estar perto da janela.  
 _"When I walk in a saloon,  
The outlaws drinking at noon  
Say 'He's a lonesome cowboy!'  
_ _Oh, yeah!"  
_ Luke tirou seu cinto com o coldre e o jogou no chão. Para Susie, seus movimentos pareciam ser bem estudados, como se ele soubesse que tinha "público". Hum. Ela parou para pensar naquela situação. Ela estava observando um homem - bonito, diga-se de passagem - despir-se na sua frente, com movimentos que pareciam bem sensuais para ela e com um blues de fundo musical! Ela estava tendo seu próprio show de strip-tease particular! Ela corou, sentiu uma quentura por todo o corpo e deu uma risadinha excitada. E ele continuava abstraído do outro lado.  
 _"So I jump on my horse  
Ride across the far, far West  
I rope sixty-five bad guys  
Make sure none of them dies..."  
_Ele parou de tirar suas roupas e encheu uma banheira com água. Ah! Então era isso. Mas... será que não passou pela cabeça dele que alguém poderia estar observando-o? Susie esperava que ele não percebesse que ela estava fazendo justamente isso, e com muita atenção.  
Ele sentou-se na cama e tirou as botas, gemendo de alívio. Susie agora estava morrendo de calor; nem aquela brisa noturna estava refrescando. Ela suspirou.  
 _"I put them all under arrest  
'Cause I'm the fastest shooter  
Never one dollar reward for me  
All over this country..."  
_\- Oh, meu Deus! - exclamou ela em voz alta quando ele começou a desabotoar as calças.  
 _"Sheriff say, 'Too bad you can't be here, bro'  
In a very deep voice  
And he says 'Yes, brother sheriff  
But tomorrow I will be back with my horse!  
Cause I'm a lonesome cowboy  
Yeah, I'm a lonesome cowboy..."  
_Susie sentia seu coração bater mais rápido, cada nervo de seu corpo dormente, um calor imensurável e... sua mão direita tocar partes de seu corpo que ela só tocava no banho, para se lavar. Ela tinha acabado de ver o homem ("Delicioso! Oh, céus!" pensou ela) do outro lado da janela acabar de despir-se.  
 _"When I leave with the sun  
The girls who look at my gun  
Say 'He's a lonesome cowboy!'"_  
As garotas que olhavam para sua pistola... se elas vissem o que ela tinha visto, não teriam dúvidas de que ele as mataria todas... de prazer.  
Ela gemeu em voz alta, abriu os olhos e percebeu que ele olhava para ela, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. Ela corou mais uma vez e saiu correndo dali, descendo as escadas rapidamente e indo para o bar, para pegar uma dose de whisky e ir ela mesma tomar um banho. Precisava dar um jeito naquele... calor.  
Na noite seguinte, Lucky Luke cumprimentou seu velho conhecido e o desejou sorte, dizendo que estava ansioso para ouvir a música nova.  
Antes que ele pudesse sentar a alguma mesa, alguém esbarrou nele.  
\- Oh, desculpe!  
Era Susie. Ela arfou. Ele abriu um largo sorriso para ela e deu-lhe uma piscadela. Ela saiu rapidamente dali, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Fim


End file.
